Life of a Saint
by ZoNe13
Summary: Trane Johnson never wanted to be a Saint, but he became one anyway. Find out how he manages in this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

My name is Trane Jackson. I am a Third Street Saint. I really didn't want to be a Saint, but I was pressed into it by two guys. Let me tell you how:

I was born and raised in Stilwater. My mom was a dentist in Brotherhood turf, and my dad was a member of the Third Street Saints. He wanted me to be something other than a gang member, so he usually kept me from going with him. About ten years later, he died in a car accident. Apparently he was coming home from a mission, when some Westside Rollers shot at him. One of them got him in his head and he crashed into a store wall.

I was mad that he died because of that, so I would frequently cut class to see his grave and bring him flowers I would get with money from my allowance. My mother became a drunk after she retired, and she would usually come home with food, stock up on everything, come to my room, and beat me with a belt and say,"This is all your fault! If you weren't born, I would still have my husband!"

But that is kind of another story. Anyway, When I was twenty-three years old, I was walking down Main Street, minding my own business, when I saw some Westside Rollers spraying something on a local bar's wall. I thought of calling the cops for a moment, then I put my phone back into my pocket and continued walking.

Then I heard some shots ring out, and I saw four Brotherhood asswipes standing over the dead Rollers. Then they saw me. They thought I saw something I shouldn't have, so they started chasing after me. I saw them and started to run. Then I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell on my face.

I turned around and saw them standing over me, ready to shoot me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the shot that would end me. but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw a Saint standing over me with his hand out.

"Follow me if you want to see the future of yourself." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

As I stepped into the church, I was looked at by eight or nine guys. I was just a little nervous, but I took a deep breath and walked forward. Then a guy with black and white hair said "stop." and I stopped.

Then this black guy appeared from a set of stairs and started talking.

"Welcome Third Street Saints. You know me as Julius Little. I am glad that you're all here. We need as much help as we can get. We got gangs fightin' over shit that sure as hell ain't theirs."

"Hell yeah!" One guy yelled.

"Oh boy." They white and black haired guy said. Then he turned around and looked at me. Then he asked,"Who the hell is this, Julius?"

"That's the new kid. What's your name, man?" Julius said.

"Trane. Trane Jackson." I answered nervously. I was scared that these guys were gonna beat my ass because I wasn't supposed to see their base.

"Well Trane, are you ready to be canonized?" Julius asked.

"Canonized?" I asked back.

"AKA initiated into this gang. You need to be canonized to be in this gang."

Suddenly I felt ready for anything. I had a feeling that this would happen, but I ignored it until now. In mere seconds, I wiped out six guys with one hand. Then I was nervous again.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here. Looks like we are looking at a natural leader. Alright, you're with us now, and we don't mess around. So listen to the lieutenants and make sure you do everything you're supposed to do for the crew, got it?" The black and white haired guy said.

"Got it." I said.

So then I left the church and went home with a lot on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, my arms were sore as hell. I wondered what the guy with the discolored hair meant by "natural leader". But I didn't think about it too much, because the last time I thought hard about something, I hurt myself. I didn't think that I could have taken down all those guys in five seconds, even though Julius said that I did, but I guess I did.

So I got up, got dressed in a black T-shirt that said "Doom" in white letters, a pair of black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Apparently, most people think I'm Emo. I'm not. I hate being called Emo. I mean, can't a black kid just go around town without being called something that I'm obviously not? So after I put on some clothes, I went to get something to eat. I checked the cabinet, and all that was in there was cereal. I was kind of surprised at that, but then again, I could care less.

I then found a carton of milk in the fridge. The problem with that was this: there was only half a gallon! Who the hell was here before me? Hell, I don't know, and I could care less. But after that, I made a bowl of cereal, ate, then left for the church.

After I got a car (stolen), I made it to the church. I got inside, and found Julius talking to the guy with the discolored hair.

"Listen Johnny. I know that you're ready to waste somebody all the time, but you've got to think clearly. What if one of those dumbasses out there take you down? Hell, they might just...oh, hey Trane." Julius said.

"Hey." I replied.

"So, you ready for your first mission, playa?"

"I guess."

"Good. You and Johnny Gat over here are going to go for a little ride. Oh, and if you see any Vice Kings, end them. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What are Vice Kings?" I asked.

"Vice Kings are guys dressed in yellow. If you see any of them in Saints Row, kill them."


End file.
